Isa Aylward
Isa Aylward is a Character of the Scream Series. She appeared in The Scream Returns and The Scream: Revenge of the Screams. She is portrayed by Samantha Boscarino. She was killed by Ron Pearson. Biography The Scream Returns Isa is first seen when Ralph is flirting with her during the Science lesson. The Teacher Mr. Moore sees it, but doesn't do anything about it. In the next lesson and in the canteen, Ralph does it again. Isa is tired of it. She later also hear about a killer that killed a studen of her school. The next night it goes further, Ralph and his friends Charlie and Nigel go to her house and rape her. On School it goes further, until, another student, Sam helps her. She is very glad that he did it. "Thanks": Isa says to Sam. "You're welcome, I want to ask you if you want to help us to find out who the killer is.": Sam says. "Yes, I would like to" Isa says. "Ok great, I see you tonight at my house." Sam says. That night, Isa goes to Sam's house. Another Student of her, Bruce Wakefield, Noa Knight and Isabelle Fletcher are also there. They are putting all the details together. Bruce agrees with Isabelle that it must be somebody of their school. Isabelle thinks Kevin is the Scream. Noa does not agree. Isa doesn't know it. She thinks Ralph is the Scream. Sam doesn't come back. Noa goes to the toilet and she can't find Sam. He is gone. Later Noa is also kidnapped by the Screams. Isabelle, Bruce, and Isa are at each other. They have put all the details together again. "It has to be Jack Waterway": Isabelle says. There is no other option. Later Ralph is before the front door. "Don't let him in": Isa says. "I don't want to hurt you": Ralph says: "I have to talk with Sam". "He is gone": Bruce says. "What??": Ralph says. Isa disagrees but Bruce opens the door. "I will tell you it": Bruce says. After Bruce told Ralph everything, Ralph says he has to say something too: "Charlie and Nigel are dead." "What??": Isabelle, Isa, and Bruce say shocked. "That stupid killer killed them. I had to listen to you": Ralph says: "You were right all the time." Bruce, Isabelle, Ralph, and Isa are done with it. They want to attack. They first go to Jack Wateway's house. They are watching the house. They see nobody home. "Come, we go in": Ralph says. Bruce and Isabelle find it okay and go. Isa is scared but she has no choice. They go to the front door, it is open. Bruce finds it weird but they go in. They search through the whole house. Bruce goes to the bedroom, and he is shocked what he finds in it. Ralph, Isa and Isabelle also go to the room. They find Jack's dead body. They also find a note, which says: "He will never bother you again, Master Scream." Ralph is angry and says: "And now he thinks he is one of the good guys??" Bruce wants to call William, but it has no answer. They later find out they can find Sam's location, with his mobile phone. They go to his location. They see Sam, Master Scream, and two other Screams. They attack Master Scream. Master Scream is very angry but runs away. Mette attacks Isabelle. Bruce and Sam fight against the Scream. Ralph and Isa follow Master Scream, but later he is gone. Mette is stronger than Isabelle and also escapes. The other Scream also runs away. Sam picks up a gun and shoots him in the leg. The Scream is not hardly hurt and can easily walk away, but he is slower. Sam jumps on him, they fight. The others help him. Sam is done with it and wants to remove his mask, but he hits him in the head. But Ralph made his own weapon and uses it on the Scream, it is a small flamethrower. The mask of the Scream is on fire. Then he is also done with it and removes his mask. Sam is very shocked who is behind the mask, it is William!!! The others are also shocked, but on that moment, Master Scream appears again and he grabs William and they go away. But in his home, Sam is still confused. The others want to help him. And how did you find out we were there. "I found out your location but your mobile phone": Bruce says. "Wow, that is really good, then we can also find Noa": Sam says very happily. Bruce agrees and does it again and finds her location. They go to the location. It is an old factory. Mette and William both wants to kill Noa, but Master Scream doesn't agree. "Why we shouldn't kill that stupid girl": Mette says. "Yes, it will make Sam cry": William says. "No!!!, Both of you stop it!!!": Master Scream says and he becomes very angry. On the same moment, Sam, Bruce, Isabelle, Isa, and Ralph come in the factory. Master Scream is again surprised to see them. "Kill those sons of a bitches.": Master Scream says. He is again a coward and walks away. Ralph and Isa attack Mette, Bruce and Isabelle attack William and Sam attack Master Scream. "Why??": Bruce asks William. "I always hated you, I wanted you to be dead from the beginning!!!!: William says. "Motherfucker!!": Bruce screams and attacks him. Isabelle is shocked, she has never seen Bruce so angry. Sam attacks Master Scream but he smashes him away. "You can have me but let Noa free": Sam says to Master Scream. "No!!, You'll have to die!!": Master Scream says. He pushes a button which activates a gun. It fires on them. Ralph is shot. Bruce protects Isabelle. Mette, William and Master Scream wants to escape for the second time, Master Scream smashes Noa away and escapes, Sam goes to Noa, see if she is alright. This gives Master Scream, Mette, and William the chance to escape. They jump in a plane with three places. They escape. Sam is very angry and fires on the plane. The plane is shot and stops. There only two parachutes. Master Scream picks up one and escaped. Mette and William fight for the last one but William is stronger and picks it and jumps out of the plane. Mette doesn't know what to do. The plane flies into a mountain. Before the plane touches the mountain Mette screams very loud. Later, Mette and the plane totally explode. During the explosion, Mette dies. Sam and the others are very glad because they think they are all dead. They go back to Sam's house. Because it is over they celebrate a party, Kevin, Evan and Chayenne also come on the party. Ralph wants to have sex with Isa again but this time she wins the fight. The Scream: Revenge of the Screams To be added Relationships Allies *Ralph Johnson † - Most hated person turned ally *Evan Turner † - Former Lover *Sam Stone - Classmate and savior *Bruce Wakefield - Classmate *Isabelle Fletcher - Classmate *Noa Knight † - Classmate *Kevin Bradley † - Classmate *Charlie Hall † - Classmate *Nigel Hall † - Classmate *Rick Moore † - Physics Teacher *Angelica Mead † - English Teacher *Miley Thompson † *Tess Neville † *Lynn Brown † Enemies * Ron Pearson/The Scream *Master Scream † - Most Hated Enemy *Mette Lewis/The Scream † *William Wilson/The Scream † Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Scream Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:SwitzerlandDormammu Category:Deceased Characters